The Fall of a Kingdom
by Wolvez
Summary: Equestria has been turned into a war zone. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie have joined the cause, while Princess Twilight searches for the two desperately. Which side win claim victory? *Gore, don't like don't read* Please R
1. Prologue

Me: Yay! My first story! :D

Dash: Get on with it...

Me: Yeesh... So this chapter isn't very long...

Pinkie: YUP! IT'S A PROLOGUE!

Me: Uhhh... Yeah I do NOT own My Little Pony or it's characters, just my OCs and the plot.

Pinkie: YAY! :D

The Fall of a Kingdom

…Prologue…

My world is blackened with ash, the sky is forever dark, and flowers no longer bloom. I have done many horrible things in my life that I forever regret. I have killed many ponies, for my princess, drawn out battle plans that massacre all of our enemies. Ponies call me General Thunderbolt, I am feared for my methods that leave the opposing force in ruin. No pony survives, ever. Needless to say I miss my old, peaceful life. I have never regretted joining the cause, and am ready to die. But are my friends willing to see me go?

The familiar whistle of bullets startled me, and I look up to see a musty green pegasus fly by, immediately identifying her as Green Fern, our medic. I look into distance and recognize a coal grey pelt, splattered in maroon, a pool of thick red liquid forming around him. Rocky fallen, all hell had broken loose and we had ended up on the receiving end. Through an ear piece I shouted an order to my commander, Night Skies. My armored helmet let no sound out.

In the corner of my eye I spotted a dark pink blob, our secret weapon had finally arrived. She recklessly slaughtered every pony in her way, without mercy. A deranged expression added to the aura of fear she produced. Five knives seemingly from nowhere appeared in her hooves, as she flawlessly sent them flying toward a poor teal pony. Poor thing didn't know what had hit him as he watched in horror while his intestines slithered out through the deep cuts the knives had produced. All he could do was scream while he bled to death, conscious all the while. The dark pink pony laughed insanely at her gruesome work.

I flew into battle katanas swinging, cleanly slicing off the head of a dull grey pony. Next came a bright yellow one, poor soul, then came a red, purple, and finally a tan one fell. I was called 'Thunderbolt' after the swift, silent, and sudden attacks I could launch. No one ever sees me coming, like a predator hunting its prey. As long as Night and Pinks are by my side I could take care of any one.

I heard through the ear piece Night shouting an order to cover the left flank. In the crowd I saw him fighting his way through the horde of ponies, blood seeping through several wounds. I quickly moved to his side just in time to bock a blade sweeping towards my best friend. He looked up in shock, but noticing me smirked and nodded. The only time me and him could actually be friendly towards each other was in battle, ironic right? Even still he always treated me with respect. I was startled awake from my thoughts (again) as a bullet ricocheted off my hide. The klang of the extra reinforced uranium still shot around the area me and Night were in.

By now you can probably tell something is different about my armor. You see it covers all you flank as well as your neck, legs, and head. The head piece has a visor that I can see out of, which is again reinforced. The only part of my body exposed are my mane and tail, which are always turned shades of grey due to the massive clouds of ash in the air. This seeming awesome armor does have downsides, for one it slows you down tremendously. I always feel like a brick while inside of it, mostly because it traps my wings inside its iron grasp. I am also completely mute, no sound escapes. The only way I can communicate is by talking through an ear piece.

My thoughts were halted as magic gripped me by throat, my armor prevented the pain right now, but soon it would rip through my armor. I looked down at my attacker. Her furious eyes bored into my soul, saying much more than she would ever. I looked over at Night Skies now standing still, out of shock. In fact the whole battle had halted. I guess seeing 'The GREAT (yeah right) General Thunderbolt' about to die was a huge shocker to every one. I noticed Pinks, looking slightly more sane, had placed herself right next to Night. I turned back to the pony, whose eyes were no longer on me but on my pink friend. I could see confusion accompanied by the fury I had seen before. The magic hold was growing tighter and I could hear my loyal body protection beginning to break. The purple eyes snapped back to me, with a questioning look. After all I wasn't struggling what so ever. The armor snapped, and I cried out in pain. The pony's eyes widened in realization as she recognized the voice of the pony she had been searching for. The magic grip dropped, as well as me who was half dead. I knew the impact of the ground would probably kill me. One regret crossed my mind as I fell, it hurt me deep inside my heart; my friends will see me go.

Dash: That was short.

Me: I know, it was my version of a prologue. Short and sweet!

Pinkie: Please review! Wolfie is always open to criticism!

Dash: Yeah! Review and she'll make longer chappies!

Me: Really? Wolfie?

Pinkie: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**Pinkie: YAY NEW CHAPPIE!**

**Dash and Me: -.-**

**Me: This one's kinda short as well... Sorry.**

**Pinkie: You're just not used to it!**

**Dash: I'll do the disclaimer then... Wolvez does not or ever will own My Little Pony.**

…Chapter 1…

…Dash. R. Log 1…

I live in PonyVille, a small settlement, but one of the only one not touched by war. Going on for months, the war shows no sign of stopping soon. Starting when Celestia betrayed Luna, it was obviously going to happen at one point or another. The two sisters had been growing very much distant. One of my best friends, Twilight Sparkle, only a newly appointed princess had been given the title of Princess of the Night. After a while Luna snapped and declared war on Celestia, forming the Lunar Republic and Solar Empire.

On the newly developed television channels featured videos of the war, and at the end of the week aired an update on what has happened. They usually fought with knives and swords, but some fought with the newly developed gun. Every Friday all of my friends, excluding Twilight who was in Caterlot, gathered to watch the update. Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy all watch in horror as blood drenches the battlefield, ponies fall to the ground followed by their heads, and retreating armies blasted to smithereens by hidden landmines under the dirt.

I have tactics worked out in my mind that Luna could use. She is doing it all wrong, going with a more traditional style of warfare that is not working. Celestia has fought using this method before and knows how it works. Luna needs to surprise her, and at this rate she won't.

The war is a horrible thing, but me and Pinkie have decided to join it. The Lunar side suffers great casualty every battle, and needed more troops. We want to help, and we will. Tonight we will sign up, and for the next month will train. It would usually be more, but ponies need to enter combat faster. I am ready.

…Pie. P. Log 1…

Whew! I just got off a LOOONG day of work, business has slowed due to the war and all, but the Cakes and I manage. Me and Dashie are planning to sneak out tonight and join the cause. We're not telling anybody because almost everybody else in the town supports the sun! Hopefully Pound and Pumpkin will keep the Mr. and Mrs. Cake company when I'm gone.

My other half, Pinkemena, is getting a lot harder to control. She is always trying to take control, even when I'm happy. I have a feeling she will be the one doing the fighting. Nobody knows about my multiple personality and always assumes _I_ can be deadly! They're always assuming that_ I_ will do something bad, like bake ponies into my cupcakes! (Some think I have done it to Dashie before!) I'm NOT Pinkemina, but we are both Pinkie Pie.

That may sound insane but it's true! Pinkemina's the darker side, and I am the happy side. Together we create a well-developed character! Pinkemina has actually been influencing me to join the war ever since it started, and me being one to help, was persuaded when she made a point. Luna needed help and if I agreed we could give her the help she needs.

…End Logs…

Pinkie slammed her journal shut, her Pinkie Sense told her it was time to go. She silently maneuvered her way down the stairs of the bakery, saddle bags on, and out the door. Turning west, she made her way to the edge of town. Meeting up with Dash along the way.

The two ponies nodded to each other, and proceeded in silence down the road. Only a few ponies were up, but they were locked away in their houses. Seemingly only seconds later they arrived at a large rectangular purple and blue building. Gulping only once the two trotted inside.

After some time the two trotted out, now heading north. Dash took one look back at the life she was leaving before catching up to her friend, now a few feet ahead.

**Me: Yay! End of chapter 1!**

**Pinkie: REVIEW! **

**Dash: Yup!**

**Me: See Ya!**


End file.
